


Cold Weather

by DarkFrozenNight88



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Light Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Moments, My First Johnlock Fanfic, Parenthood, Slice of Life, ooc Sherlock?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFrozenNight88/pseuds/DarkFrozenNight88
Summary: "Andiamo John, stai esagerando!!" Disse sbuffando Sherlock;"Sto esagerando?? STO ESAGERANDO?? Sherlock stavi per muore d'ipotermia, dentro un lago!"





	Cold Weather

**Secret Santa nel gruppo “ASPETTANDO SHERLOCK 5- Spoilers &Events”: <https://www.facebook.com/groups/366635016782488/>**  
**PROMPT: 5.(Johnlock) Nel rigido inverno di una piccola baita sul monte Bianco, Hamish Watson comprese quanto grande fosse l'amore dei suoi papà.**  
  
Ciao a tutti,  
eccomi qui con una nuova piccola OS, vi chiedo di esser clementi nella lettura di questa cosuccia dato che è la mia primissima Johnlock! *^*  
Grazie <3  
  
P.s. ovviamente non mi appartiengono i personaggi, la serie e nemmeno il meraviglioso prompt -singh!-  
  
 ** _DolceCantoDellaNotte_**  
   
   
Hamish stava giocando con i suoi soldatini, quando venne distratto dalla discussione esplosa in un attimo, esattamente a poca distanza da lui.  
"Andiamo John, stai esagerando!!" Disse sbuffando Sherlock;  
"Sto esagerando?? STO ESAGERANDO?? Sherlock stavi per muore d'ipotermia, dentro un lago!" Sbotto John sistemando la terza coperta attorno al corpo del marito. "La stai facendo più tragica del previsto, ciò che sto avendo è solo un calo di temperatura dovuto ai dieci secondi d'immersione sulla riva del lago.  
Inoltre stavo già riemergendo ed uscendo dall'acqua..." cercò di spiegare cautamente il detective, stringendosi di più nelle coperte, fissandolo.  
"Sherlock" sospirò John passandogli una tazza di the fumante che il moro afferrò tra le mani, portandosela alla bocca per soffiare via un po' di vapore. "Capisco che il tuo bisogno di sperimentare e capire ogni singolo meccanismo di questo mondo e non sia sempre presente ma, a tutto c'è un limite" continuò il dottore avvicinandosi al più giovane e sedendosi praticamente attaccato a lui.  
"Si, ma John quel esperimento serviva per determinare..." cercò di avvallare la sua tesi, il consultive detective "...per determinare un risultato importante per quel caso della morte nel ghiaccio, Lo so!" Sospirò il più grande, "ma non puoi ogni volta rischiare di farti del male in maniera seria o addirittura morire per casi presi come lavori ed ipotesi di risultati scientifici...insomma, sei come un bambino che ogni volta vuole un gioco nuovo, ma Sher questo non è un gioco: il rischiare l'ipotermia, il fingersi morti, il cercare di capire gli effetti dell’elettricità a diversi livelli per capire cosa una vittima provò prima di morire...non sono giochi!  
Il non sapere né comprendere il tuo mondo appieno mi strugge, il non poter aiutare la tua mente geniale mi frustra ad un punto tale che neanche immagini!  
Ma la cosa più sconcertante Sher è che ogni qualvolta che rischi la vita, la metti in balia degli eventi senza una protezione né una strategia precisa mi fa morire di terrore che possa accaderti qualcosa! ...Sher, sei troppo importante per me, perderti vorrebbe dire perdere un pezzo di me, di noi" disse John indicando con un sorriso a metà tra il triste ed il divertito, il loro bambino nascosto per metà dietro lo stipite della porta che li osservava preoccupato, una manina a pugno portata alla bocca.  
"Lo so...lo so John, vale lo stesso per me...lo sai, o non ti avrei sposato quattro anni fa" sorrise l'uomo addolcendo il tono e volgendo lo sguardo ricco di amore verso il compagno, appoggiando una mano sulla spalla più vicina del altro "Si, ma Sherl, abbiamo già un bambino da badare, se devo badare addirittura ad uno di quasi quarant'anni direi che dò forfait!" Scherzò lievemente il biondo ridacchiando ed avvicinandosi ulteriormente al moro "Non è vero John, so benissimo quanto tu ami questo bimbo di quarant'anni" disse Sherlock con un sorriso sbilenco di chi la sa lunga, indicando con la mano libera 'tutto e niente' di sé.  
"Tu dici?" Lo sfidò il dottore sporgendosi ed avvicinando il proprio viso a quello del altro, gli occhi velati di malizia e sfida, le labbra inarcate in un abbozzo di sorriso.  
"Io dico." Confermò sicuro Sherlock prima di posare la tazza sul pavimento, per poi usare entrambe le mani per incorniciare delicatamente il viso del marito ed avvicinandosi fino a pochi centimetri di distanza con il proprio "Io dico." Rinforzò nuovamente il moro, esattamente poco prima di far combaciare le proprie labbra a quelle dell’amato che, istintivamente ricambiò subito quel lento e dolce scambio d'Amore.  
Nel mentre, Hamish era sbucato dal suo angolino ed incuriosito aveva fatto silenziosamente parecchi passi verso il divano, teatro di quel momento; un sorriso sbocciò sulle labbra del castano, solo per allargarsi sempre di più dopo aver capito cosa stesse succedendo.  
Dopo qualche secondo, Sherlock e John si staccarono e, voltandosi dolcemente verso il figlio, lo invitarono ad unirsi a loro, allargando le loro braccia.  
Inutile dire che il piccolo colse al volo l'opportunità di poter aggregarsi a quel abbraccio familiare, fatto di sorrisi e calore paterno...non appena fu stretto fra le braccia dei padri, Hamish Holmes pregò il cielo che, come regalo di Natale, un giorno anche il mondo potesse trovare e conoscere un amore così grande come quello dei suoi due papà".


End file.
